1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispenser apparatus, and more particular pertains to a new and improved order fill and upper container apparatus wherein the same provides an assemblage in kit form of various components required in the processing of packages for distribution to individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wrapping container dispensers have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate the wrapping of articles for subsequent conveyance and delivery to individuals. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein an operative organization of components permits wrapping and securement of the wrap to various articles, as well as the writing instruments required for indication of various indicia and the like upon such articles thusly wrapped. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,345 to Martinez setting forth a dispenser for the distribution of sheet portions of material from a storage container within the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,862 to Clifford sets forth a paper dispensing device distributing portions of sheet material from a roll confined within the container of the dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,571 to Huntington sets forth a roll material dispenser providing an axle upon which a roll of material may be secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,312 to Meglitz provides a housing containing a roll of wrapping material for dispensing of the material through a slot formed within the container of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 301,667 to Barrs, et al. sets forth spaced brackets to support a roll of material therebetween, with an overlying cutter for severing and distribution of sheet material contained within the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved order fill and supply container apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in the complete housing of various components utilized in the wrapping and distribution of packaging material.